Angry(RinHaru)
by akane000
Summary: Where Haru gets mad at a stranger for bad mouthing Rin.


Notes: Where Haru gets mad at a stranger for bad mouthing Rin.

It was a bright and sunny Sunday.Haru had made plans with Rin to go running on the beach that day, so he woke up earlier than usual and got ready with his swimming trunks underneath his clothes( in case Rin allowed him to swim in the ocean).Haru found himself almost smiling, as he thought about seeing Rin.It had been way too long since they met.

Haru soon reached their designated meeting spot, which was next to a crepe shop along the shore.He stood there for about five minutes, just staring at the ocean when he heard Rin's voice tearing through the air.

" Haru!!!" , he said excitedly with that stupid grin of his.Though Haru wasn't going to protest because he loved that grin.He always wanted to see Rin smiling.He hated it when he cried.

" Sorry, did you wait long?" asked Rin with an apologetic look on his face. "Nitori wouldn't let me leave when I planned to" , he continued.

A flash of jealousy could be seen in Haru's eyes if you looked deep enough, but it had disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"No." he simply replied. "I just reached about five minutes ago."

Rin grinned once again.Haru smiled.He felt like just looking at Rin's smile could rid him of all the problems in his life.

" What are we waiting for then?", nudged Rin. "Let's go!!!"

Just as the boys were about to start jogging, a middle aged man absentmindedly smudged the top of his crepe on Rin's T-shirt.

"Gaaah! Hey you!" began Rin which made Haru turn around and look at what happened.Rin's t shirt, his favourite cherry coloured t shirt was ruined by stains of crepe remains sticking to it persistently.

The middle aged man simply ignored Rin calling out to him and continued to walk, looking as if he had no part to play in what just happened.But what surprised Haru was Rin's reaction.Rin had decided to drop the topic and made no further attempts to stop that man, as he walked towards Haru with an irritated frown grazing his beautiful features.

And that's when Haru felt something snap inside him.His patience maybe.

"Come on Haru." , Rin said casually as he walked forward,

" I don't want to waste my time on that stupid guy when I finally get to spend it with you."

Haru was baffled.For a second, all his thoughts came to a stop, focusing on Rin's words.It made his heart warm.

But that was exactly why he couldn't let this go.This was their day.Their precious day, which Haru was really looking forward to spending with Rin, covered with laughter and smiles, but that man had made Rin frown.There was no way he was going to let that go.

"You go ahead, I'll be back." And with that Haru walked swiftly towards that stupid man who had ruined Rin's shirt.Haru could feel his chest constricting and his breathing becoming faster.His thoughts were clouded and he felt like screaming at that man.Is this what anger felt like?

Rin couldn't exactly leave without Haru, so he followed him, not having a clue as to what Haru was up to.Haru managed to get in front of the man and blocked his way.

"Who are you?Move aside!" spoke the man in a crude manner.Rin who was watching this scene unfold was about to snap himself but Haru beat him to it.

"No." Haru's voice had no space for negotiation, he was really angry right now because their day started badly and he wanted to set it right.

" What?!" said the man, about to slap Haru on his face.Rin watched in horror and screamed

"HARU!!!"

But Haru was quick.He blocked the man's hand and brought it down. "Is that how you react when you were obviously in the wrong?Ruining my day, most of all ruining Rin's day and not apologizing for it is unforgivable.I won't allow it."

Somewhere in the background of Haru's mind, his own thoughts were telling him that he was probably over reacting.But he didn't care.He couldn't stop now.

Meanwhile Rin was so surprised, he couldn't keep his mouth closed.This is why he enjoyed spending time with Haru, there was always something new to see with him.Haru was actually fighting for his sake and that thought made Rin go all weak in his knees.His mind couldn't decide what to do, making him smile, blush and grin all at the same time.He must have looked ridiculous for sure.He decided to watch intently as seeing Haru angry was definitely a very rare sight.That too, angry for his sake.

" Cheeky people must apologise." Haru finished.The man who was showing so much attitude, suddenly gulped and his eyes showed something almost akin to fear.Rin wondered what could have caused the man to have such an expression on his face.The man immediately obeyed Haru, turned towards Rin and made a humble apology.Rin accepted it and watched as the man ran for his life.

Haru, after completing his mission successfully, turned back towards Rin.That's when Rin saw it.Haru's eyes... they had changed into a darker shade of blue.It looked like the ocean, when a storm was brewing, so wild and dangerous.Rin's heart skipped a beat.No wonder that man was intimidated.Even Rin was slightly intimidated by this new look in Haru's eyes, his stormy eyes.

That look suddenly disappeared as Haru came closer to Rin.Rin was sure he would have missed it if he wasn't watching so closely.It made his heart race in a weird, excited way.He had seen a rare expression on Haru's face today, especially his eyes and that made him feel satisfied.Haru came and stopped next to Rin, looking at him as he was shamelessly staring at Haru.

" What?" Haru asked Rin who was finally out of his splendour so that he could answer.

" Haru... your eyes, they look stormy when you're angry.It looked so beautiful." Rin didn't mean to say that out loud, but now he did and nothing could be done.

Haru's ears flushed bright red as he pulled Rin with him, hands held together tightly.

" Shut up."

And Rin grinned once again which made Haru smile.

Their day together was finally going on the right path.


End file.
